memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainAlphaWiki22
Talk I'm going over the pictures of the people who played on voyager. And my god, they are literally the most out of shape in all other actors on ST. D: CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 14:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Test Please note that vandalism will not be tolerated on this wiki and resulting in a block. Tom (talk) 16:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Canon Note that Memory Alpha is about canon related Star Trek when creating and editing articles. Non-canon information gets notes in the background information of articles if useful. Tom (talk) 17:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Another reminder that we use canon information. No need to change the period of the pon farr to four years when seven years are cited as canon information from Star Trek III. Tom (talk) 22:16, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Block You're now blocked for one day. Please read the Manual of style and especially the content policy before making more edits which will be deleted. It would also be great if you respond on your talk page. Tom (talk) 18:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Just fyi, you're now blocked. You're adding false information and are not even give a hint that you've seen these comments here. Right now you'll have two weeks to read your talk page and respond here or maybe learn what is canon. Tom (talk) 00:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :@ThomasHL The information is not false, I found it out on a Star Trek Blog, it is even said to be added into the new Star Trek movie So please unblock my account, this isnt false information On a Star Trek blog and possibly in the new movie.... Again I ask you to take the time to read the canon policy which is linked above to see what for information can be added to these in-universe articles. The bunch of speculation isn't an acceptable source. Sorry. Tom (talk) 17:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see anything specifically in that page which doesn't accept blog or movie information. Also if so why should the REAL Star Treks detail be unpermitted to be in a wiki about information from Star Trek? ::Blog information can be used as background material, but cannot be used as main content. In addition, for unreleased material (such as the new movie), information from it may not be added to MA/en until its release. ::What is the specific blog that you're use for this information? -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :I only know of this information of the blog from a friend. Also are you saying I cant make these changes until Star Trek 13 comes out? And what do you mean as main content? :@canon Oh I only changed it to 4 because I was hearing debates enlarge about Pon Farr being 4 and that Voyager got it wrong. ::In terms of the blog, you may have noticed that we take the time to cite every bit of background information we have here. That means we'll need, not only the blog, but the specific entry on the blog if that information is going to be presented here. ::In terms of "main content", we have two points of view: An in-universe POV (which is the "main content") and production POV (the background content). In-universe stuff has to have been presented on screen in released material. -- sulfur (talk) 01:14, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok lets bring down the basics. 1. Is there anytime this info will be able to be in MA 2. Depending if this information I was adding doesn't become formatted into ST13 but does have moral acknowledgment about it will it not or be able to be added? 3. In a way what I did is a, well in this wiki's regulations "capital offence"? Uploads Please follow the basic rules when uploading a file. You can see them here. Please also check, if there is already a similar file from the episode. Thanks. Tom (talk) 23:22, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Again Please read the manual of style linked above before creating articles with no content and without any in-universe reference. We only handle canon information on Memory Alpha as you already know, see comments on this site. Tom (talk) 23:47, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Citations Could you at least provide one in-universe citation (episode, film) for the articles you're creating? We are not wikipedia and if these articles cannot get properly cited they will be brought up for deletion. Tom (talk) 00:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :What? ::Tom is saying that when you create an article, you should cite what episode the content of the article comes from. Also see Talk:Memory reintegration for a further explanation. Lastly, please sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. 31dot (talk) 17:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't fully gotten used to the mechanic of this place yet. Also, what if there is no information from Star Trek episodes to cite from? ::If a subject has not appeared in a Star Trek episode or film, or does not involve background information like a shooting location or production staff, it should not have an article here. 31dot (talk) 22:04, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well I only create articles which have red text, which everyone knows means they're not created yet. So, basically I would have nothing else to contribute to on this wiki. CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 22:43, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Just fyi, "Memory reintegration" and "cuss", both created by you, don't have any links on this wiki. Tom (talk) 22:52, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 00:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Creating articles through red links is fine, but you still need a source from Star Trek. If there isn't one for a particular link, it can be un-linked. Tom has pointed out that you have already created articles without red links. 31dot (talk) 02:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I understand. Ill be more cautious next time I come across a redlink. Yet I still have a question, more like a concern. I have only watched a majority of TNG, and only 1 season and 4 episodes of Voyager. So I don't know all the episodes and what to cite information off of. Answers? :CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 21:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::If you create an article, you need only do so with the information from episodes you are aware of. This is a collaborative project; you don't need to publish comprehensive, complete articles. Others will add any information they come across. 31dot (talk) 22:52, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :So, if I don't know episodes from TNG or VOY which I could cite pertinent information for a specific topic. Just sit in a corner and become antisocial? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 02:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::If possible, you might be able to glean information from existing episode summaries, in cases where you find a red link. There are also transcripts of episodes available online. Admittedly, until we get new episodes in less than a year the number of articles that can be created is limited. If you are looking for something to do, you can review articles for things like spelling or grammatical errors, though that would put you at risk for spoilers for things you haven't seen. 31dot (talk) 12:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Question It seems as if the movies Star Trek and Star Trek: Into Darkness, AND the series Enterprise are all set in an alternate and very primitive universe. Their plot lines, history and technology are extremely primitive and very differed from the prime universe movies and series before them. So can someone explain this massive differentiation? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 22:43, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :The explanation is given in the film Star Trek. 31dot (talk) 02:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) The destruction of Captain Kirks fathers ship? I guess that could explain part of it. But what about the Enterprise series? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 21:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Enterprise is the one Star Trek series common to both timelines. This is alluded to by Scotty's comment about "Admiral Archer's prize beagle". From the arrival of Nero forward, the timelines differed; this included technology developing at a different rate since it was influenced by the future technology observed by the Kelvin survivors. 31dot (talk) 22:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) So your saying since Enterprise was known to be apart of some big temporal things (Alternate and mirror universes, temporal cold war and agents) it is associated with Prime and Mirror universe differentiation? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 02:06, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm saying that an alternate reality was created by the arrival of Nero in the past, so we now have two realities; the Prime reality consisting of all Star Trek episodes, where James Kirk was born in Iowa, and an alternate reality where he was born while his mom was evacuating the Kelvin, and which had different technological development. That reality consists of the show Enterprise and the new films. 31dot (talk) 12:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) So.....ENT follows, is apart and/or crossovers the 2 realities constanty? :ENT occurred before the arrival of Nero, so it is common to both timelines. It doesn't crossover but its events are part of the past of each timeline. 31dot (talk) 12:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I see, I guess ill figure out more when I begin watching ENT. But that'll be after 1 or 1 and a half seasons of DS9. CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 14:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) What was the first starship EVER created by Humans, basically what was the first hunk of metal and computers shot out into space by humans? CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 20:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Earth's first warp-capable vessel was the Phoenix. 31dot (talk) 09:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Ya Duh, but I mean the first commissioned vessel, not warp capable flight. CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 15:26, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Period Table: Why do most of the elements have the same Atomic Number of already existing elements? e.g., Dilithium = 87, Francium = 87 Talk pages On talk pages, we indent posts differently that Wikipedia and other places do. The number of indents for your post depends on how many posters were there before you, and is the same in subsequent posts in that section. The following is an example: First poster :Second poster ::Third poster First poster ::Third poster :Second poster :::Fourth poster And so on. We have found this helpful to better know who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 02:53, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I would add that article talk pages are for discussing article changes only; general questions should be asked at the Reference Desk. 31dot (talk) 09:52, May 10, 2016 (UTC)